


The Lists

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, TW Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia writes down what she loves about Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lists

After spending the day in the woods Lydia and Allison fell asleep fast in the brunettes bed. Lydia had pretended to get bored watching her best friend practice with her bow for hours but truthfully she loved it. She was in awe of the power the tall girl had.. her strength impressed her. Most of the day she had to dig her fingernails into her palm to stop herself from reaching over and tucking Allison's hair behind her ear. Even know, hours after the girls had fallen asleep, Lydia had to restrain herself. The two girls faced each other in the bed with only inches between them. Lydia had dreamt about destroying that space between them... in fact its all she ever thought about. She wanted Allison in so many ways it made her knees weak. 

Every time she saw her it was like she was seeing her for the first time. Her beauty radiated off of her as well as her power. There was not a single thing that Lydia didn't love about her. She was strong, smart, protective and caring. The strawberry blonde often found herself creating lists about the girl when she was bored in class. She would write all the things she loved about her down so that, hopefully, one day she could show them to her. But for now she resigned herself to sleeping next to the girl in a platonic way. If she couldn't have her in the romantic sense then she sure as hell was not going to make things awkward between them. She would do anything as long as she got to stay with Allison.

The small girl let out a sigh before laying her head down on the pillow that smelt of the beauty laying next to her. She could do this - she could keep her feelings hidden. Allison was letting out an almost silent snore and Lydia felt it was safe enough to brush her hair out of the way. As her hand touched Allison her fingertips felt electrified. The noises coming from Allison stopped immediately. The strawberry blonde removed her hand and closed her eyes tightly. After a few moments the breathing came back and Allison unconsciously slung her arm over Lydia. A smile bubbled on the Banshee's lips. The smile threatened to overtake her entire face when a sleeping Allison whispered words that melted Lydia's heart.

"Hmm.. Love you.. Lydia." The Banshee replied almost inaudibly..

"I love you too, Allison." She feel asleep with a smile on her face determined to let her feelings be known later on.

 

Allison awoke to an empty bed except for a piece of paper folded on top of the pillow Lydia had used the night before. A strong part of her wanted to spend the morning with the girl. She wanted to see her cute morning face and make her coffee. She wanted to wallow in the girl but instead she had left early. Her heart felt heavy with the love that she had to hide everyday. She wanted Lydia so much but she didn't know how to tell her. She let out a sighed as her hand reached over for the paper. Unfolding it she found a note from the Banshee..

_Come to where we practised yesterday @1pm. Lydia x_

Allison quickly turned to her phone and noticed it was 12.03pm. In a hurry she quickly showered and got dressed before running out to her car. As she headed towards the woods all she could think about was the butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea why Lydia wanted to meet in the woods but her body seemed to know she should be nervous.. but it didn't feel like her normal panic.. instead she felt excited. A few minutes later and she was climbing out of her car. She smoothed down her dress ready to find the Banshee. Allison sucked in a breath of air. She could do this. 

She saw Lydia's hair before she even heard the girl - her strawberry blonde hair fanned out over the ground as Lydia relaxed on the ground among the leaves. As Allison got barely a metre away from her the girl didn't look up. Instead she had her eyes shut softly. Allison bent down and laid on the floor next to the Banshee noticing something in one of her hands. Lydia's eyes opened and both the girls stared at the tree tops above their heads. Since last night Lydia had been working on her courage. She could do this she told herself over and over again. With the courage still in her system she reached over and clasped Allison's hand with her own making her feel immediately warm. The hunter turned her head to face the beauty in silence but a questioning look fell upon her face. Lydia turned to face her.

"Hey Ally." 

"Hey Lyds." 

Both girls smiled at one another as Allison's thumb drew circles on Lydia's hand. 

"So, what are we doing out here?" Allison asked. Lydia turned her head to face the trees once again but Allison's eyes laid firmly on the strawberry blonde's face. Lydia breathed in deep. It was time. 

"Last night while you were sleeping.. I was brushing hair out of your face and you said something. I don't know if you meant it but I meant what I said back to you." Allison cocked an eyebrow. "Ally you said you loved me and I said I love you back." Lydia still refused to look at Allison. 

"Oh." Allison replied a little embarrassed by her sleep talking. Her body however was overcome with the warmth of the words that Lydia had just said. Lydia loved her back. Finally the strawberry blonde turned to face her. She placed the notes in between the two girls next to where their hands were. 

"These are for you." Lydia spoke softly. Allison sat up and picked up the papers. All of them started with the same title..  _Why I love you Allison Argent._ Lydia had proclaimed her love for her page after page with lists of what she loved about Allison from her beautiful eyes to her bravery. Everything she had ever thought about Allison was on the lists. On top of the lists above the title were dates - the pages were ordered from most recent to ones written months ago. Lydia sat up and stared at the brunette as she slowly read through them silently. After a while she got to the last list.. 

"Lydia this is dated the first week we ever met." Allison said quietly.

"I know. I've been in love with you for so long now Allison." Allison was the on to reach out this time placing at hand on Lydia's face delicately. 

"I'm in love with you too." Finally their eyes met and both girls took in the moment. Allison almost closed the gap between their lips but it was Lydia who placed her's on the Hunters. Their lips moved together softly and their tongues invaded each other's mouths creating swirls. Tears ran down the strawberry blonde's eyes as their hands tangled in each other's hair. Their breathing became heavy and deep and the girls bodies felt like they would explode. 

Lydia pushed Allison down and straddled her but never broke their lips apart. Allison's hands fell on Lydia's hips pulling their bodies close together. In between kisses the girls whispered to each other over and over again  _I love you.. I love you so much._ Lydia was bathed in the sweet smell of Allison but couldn't focus on anything else when the brunette's hand found its way up Lydia's skirt. Allison pulled back.

"Is it okay if I..." Allison trailed off as her breathing was still abnormal. 

"Yeah.." Lydia replied before their lips met once again and Allison stroked underneath the strawberry blonde's panties. She stroked circles on the Banshee's clit making her body tense and her breathing to become erratic. After a while, and when Lydia was soaking through her panties, Allison inserted her fingers in the girl and began to pump away as her thumb teased and stroked her clit again and again. Lydia writhed against Allison in ecstasy. She pulled back from their kisses not being able to breathe. Her chest heaved again and again and she began to moan loudly. Allison smiled up at the girl using her free hand to brush her hair out of face.

"Cum for me Lydia." Allison purred. Lydia's body went crazy for that sentence and in a few moments she was falling against Allison moaning and coming, her body tightening. Allison removed her hand and cuddled the girl laying on top of her. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Allison whispered into her ear over and over again as Lydia's head laid in the crook of her neck. After Lydia managing to get her breathing back to normal she replied.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."


End file.
